


1931

by aguasturbias



Series: Meme time [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Chicago, Gran Depresión, Histórico, M/M, los 30, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco es un abogado caído en desgracia y pasando hambre en los años posteriores a la caída de Wall Street.  Harry es un alma caritativa que trabaja honradamente para un magnánimo jefe llamado Al Capone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1931

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un prompt dado por minigami en el Remix Fest organizado en su LJ.

Chicago despierta temprano, despierta con el humo de las industrias, con los carros traqueteando por las pistas de piedra y con los gritos hambrientos de los niños que despiertan sin un mendrugo de pan en el estómago. Es irresistible, es nueva, es Chicago hambrienta en la década de los treinta. 

Los Malfoy fueron de las primeras familias en quebrar, dueños de bienes raíces que se devaluaron totalmente antes de que cayese la noche del Martes Negro. Draco no quiso marcharse a Italia, pensando en que estaría bien, incluso en las épocas más negras, los abogados son necesarios en cualquier sociedad. Se imaginó la de veces que lo necesitarían, recuperación de bienes, invasiones, robos armados, solo podía ganar con su estadía.

Digamos que no se lo pensó bien.

— Estás muriendo de hambre, apuesto.

No él de nuevo, pardiez. 

— Potter.

Lo ha cogido saliendo de la oficina, y lo más terrible es que tiene razón. No es por falta de dinero, que lo hay, es por las colas y la escasez de alimento. No se atreve a acercarse a las zonas de abastecimiento, y sus criados, incluso los más allegados, han huido. Draco no suele equivocarse, pero cuando se equivoca se equivoca hasta lo profundo. 

— Anda, confiesa. 

Lo conoció en un cine, en los primeros días de la crisis, en que Draco se sentía solo y deambulaba por los cines al igual que tres cuartos de la población americana. El chico le intentó robar la billetera, pero Draco nunca ha sido un tipo indefenso. Forcejearon y Potter se rindió, quizás más por interés que por verdadera derrota. Draco nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes en alguien tan descarado. Lo que pasó esa noche no es de tu incumbencia, pero Draco repetirá hasta el final que estaba solo, no tenía nada que hacer y que fue de mutuo acuerdo. 

Fue un error, desde luego. Un error recurrente desde entonces, ya han pasado dos años.

— ¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer que venir a acosarme durante el día, Potter?

— ¿Mejor que verte morir de hambre? No lo creo.

— Vete.

Potter tiene una camisa amarillenta, y pantalones marrones algo raídos en la base. Sus zapatos son de cuero viejo y tiene un aire díscolo, típico de la calle. Lleva lentes, así que en algún momento debió haber tenido dinero, pero como otros, lo perdió todo en la caída. O a lo mejor siempre fue así, y los lentes los robó, Draco no tiene ni idea de dónde salió Harry Potter. Lo que sabe es que son muy distintos. Draco lleva levita y un traje negro como ala de cuervo, el cabello rubio engominado hacia atrás dándole un porte de nobleza. Quien los viera juntos voltearía a verlos de nuevo, es improbable y extraño ver a un chico de la calle andar al lado de un caballero de Wall Street. 

Andan por la avenida, carros atravesándola rápidamente, levantando nubes de polvo. Potter camina del lado de los carros, siempre atento, y Draco trata de ignorarlo infructuosamente. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Harry le habla, dejando de mirar la avenida, aparentemente satisfecho con sus observaciones. 

— El jefe ha puesto un comedor. 

Al Capone, claro. Solo eso faltaba, encima de ladrón, es un chico de la banda de Al Capone. Ya no le parece tan extraño que hasta ahora no hayan atacado su oficina, a pesar de los múltiples saqueos a abogados y otros en la vecindad. 

— No recibo comida de mafiosos. 

Potter frunce el ceño, antes de echarse a reír.

— Pero sí que te los follas. 

Draco se sonrojaría, pero hace tiempo que perdió la capacidad de hacerlo. En vez de eso lo fulmina con la mirada, ante lo que Potter se encoje de hombros, su cara seria.

— Tu problema si quieres morir, idiota. El comedor está en el centro, puedes cambiarte y venir conmigo, o puedes aventurarte solo, aunque no te lo recomiendo.

Se lo dice recorriéndolo con la vista, y a Draco le irrita sentirse desnudo cuando lleva tres capas de ropa, o al menos, debería sentirse irritado. Tiene hambre, y hace días de que probó el último bocado de comida decente que quedaba en la casa. Los restaurantes que quedan abiertos son casa de mafiosos, y la familia Malfoy nunca ha estado en términos amigables con las mafias. Neutros, siempre dijo Lucius: ni muy lejos que te congeles, ni muy cerca que te quemes. Ir a comer al comedor social de Al Capone, con uno de sus hombres, va a enviar un mensaje muy claro, uno que Lucius detestaría con toda su alma, pero Draco no cree que vuelvan a América después de la crisis. 

De todos modos, tiene hambre. 

— Vamos.

Lo dice a regañadientes, y Potter arquea una ceja. 

— Peor que un hurón, por Cristo. No es como si fuese muy difícil agradecer un plato de comida. 

— En tus sueños.

— Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

Draco no sabe qué está haciendo, pero Harry le sonríe, y no puede contener el devolverle la sonrisa. Llevan dos años en un tira y jala constante, casi desde el principio mismo de la crisis, y Potter se aparece cuando quiere, constantemente, y Draco le abre las puertas de su casa una y otra vez, a pesar de todo. Es un chico de Al Capone, y Draco debería dejar de verlo ahora, debería cortar por las buenas y rehusarse a acompañarlo. Draco debería coger el primer avión con destino a Italia, pero ya no puede. 

Harry le empuja con el hombro, en afán de broma, y en sus ojos brilla el afecto cultivado a lo largo de meses y meses de presencia. Draco quisiera decir que no siente nada, que cualquier día arma maletas y se marcha del país, pero es mentira. Está atado a América por el tobillo, por un par de ojos verdes que no debieron significar nunca lo que ahora significan. Draco rueda los ojos y siguen andando, lado a lado, pero brilla el afecto en sus miradas, y no hay manera de escaparlo.


End file.
